Before the War
by outerelf
Summary: Every one has Inferno and Firestars relationship wrong. Before the war, and how they meet Red Alert was also different from what most would expect as well. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Not sure what made me do this, but yeah… Review and tell me how you like. **note to all** Firestar is a youngling, will seem very Ooc because I've watched the episode, but I still don't know what she's like. Which sucks.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The bright red sparkling looked around her, terrified. _Where's papa?_ She wondered, optics searching the crowd for any sign of her guardian, her creator. _I want Papa!_

Tears began to well up, and finally several people began to notice that she was their. They shifted a little uneasily, wondering if she was lost, and wondering if they should get involved with this. She sniffled loudly, the tears welling up even more. She was tired, hungry, she just wanted something to eat-

A few solitary tears trickled down her cheeks and she scrubbed them away, determined to be brave. Somebody knelt next to her, asking sweetly, "What's the matter?"

"I'm lost." She sniffled. "Papa went to get some energon and-" She sniffled again, wishing that the tears would go away.

"Don't worry little one. What's your creators name?"

" 'ferno."

"Ferno?" The voice was puzzled, and the little youngling shook her head. "Do you mean Inferno?"

The younglings face lit up as she nodded. The mech talking to her stood up, and then asked slowly, without much hope, "Do you know how long he's been gone?"

The youngling thought for a moment, face scrunched up in concentration. Slowly she shook her head, and the mech sighed softly. "Very well. Theirs a PDA system somewhere around here. We'll call your father over that, shall we?"

The youngling nodded, a wide grin splitting her face, when suddenly, "FIRESTAR!"

The youngling turned with a shriek as a fire truck came hurtling out of the crowd, The Fire truck wrapped the small youngling in a hug as the other mech took a step back. "Why did you wander off?' The Fire truck scolded Firestar, his worry written in his optics. "I've been searching for you for half an orn!"

"You told me to wait by the fountains, but a scary mech came by."

Instantly the other mech was there. "What sort of scary mech?"

"He was looking at me like I was a cube of yummy energon." Firestar explained, distaste wrinkling her nose. "He smelled bad too."

"Do you get what he looked like?"

"He was as tall as papa! But he had a funny head, and two big things that came out of his back!" Firestar said giggling happily. The mech rocked back on his heels, muttering to himself.

"What's the matter?" The fire truck asked, looking at the mech.

The mech looked at him, frowning. "Haven't you been paying attention to the news lately?"

"Nah, I've just moved here. Haven't had any time to catch up on news."

The mech hesitated, looking down at Firestar. Firestar stared innocently back up. The mech leaned over to say softly enough that Firestar couldn't hear, "Youngling killer is on the loose. Better keep an optic on your child. Theirs been no leads as to who this is yet."

The fire truck nodded, optics narrowing. "Thank you for telling me that."

The fire truck rose out of his crouch. "By the way, names Inferno, and this is Firestar. Thank you for trying to help us."

The mech blinked at Inferno, wondering how the mech could be so calm. Inwardly he shrugged, figuring that the other creator of the youngling would be the one to freak out. Inferno seemed rather confident that he could handle this. "Pleased to meet you, and don't forget what I said." The mech said, nodding. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be a little late unless I start moving now."

The mech turned and vanished into the crowd, and Inferno didn't realize until after the mech had left that he hadn't gotten the mechs name.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firestar looked up at Inferno mournfully. " 'Ferno, I'm hungry!" She said softly, tugging on his leg."

Inferno sighed, trying to keep from being overbalanced. "Just a moment Firestar. Let me put this box down, and then I'll find you something to eat."

Pouting, the youngling insisted, "But I'm hungry now!"

Inferno laughed as he set down the box, turning to head into the 'kitchen' area. "Yes, so lets feed ya, shall we?" The red youngling giggled as Inferno picked her up easily, tossing her into the air.

"I love you 'Ferno." She said, giggling.

Infernos spark warmed as he walked into the kitchen. "I love you as well, 'Star."

BAM! The shot rang out through the suddenly empty streets as a mech went tearing down the streets, gun in hand. He turned, firing at a police car following him, and Inferno instinctively ducked behind the counter, holding Firestar close to him.

Their was a screech from somewhere else, then the sound of metal hitting metal. Inferno winced, and their was a short, piercing scream before all went silent.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Cliffhanger in the first chapter. Kinda. Anyone know who the mystery mech is? Well, you'll probably already know if you like reading my stories. XP

This is more of a 'jump the bandwagon' thing, becuase I noticed a lot of stories floating around that's like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inferno peeked over the counter, optics wide, and holding Firestar closely to him, afraid of what he might see. Outside on the street lay the mech who had been doing the shooting, offlined.

"Papa," Firestar whispered, shock making her revert to the word. Inferno smiled, even if he _wasn't_ her actual creator, he cared for her like one, so he didn't mind when she called him that.

"Papa, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Star." Inferno said softly, looking down as police began swarming the area. "It looks like they caught a bad guy."

0o0o0o0o0o

The red and white Lamborghini sighed, one hand pressed against his side as he stuggled to calm his beating spark. He hadn't thought he'd need to go _that_ fast, especially when the mech he was chasing was a garbage truck. The fight ws shot, but rather butal. He now had a medium sized dent that was something that a medic would cluck at.

The police were currently reading the disgruntled mech his rights, even though he was only barely conscious, despite what it may of looked to an outsider. One police car trotted up to him, optics slightly wary. "Red Alert."

"Yessir?"

"What happened here?"

"I was monitoring the camera system for the 'Potenicks' family, when a burglar broke in. I attempted to stop him, and he went running off this way. I chased after him, while calling you up so that way when I took him down their were plenty of witnesses who said that he was fighting back."

"Still sore over the last time when you took that killer down and his defender claimed that you used unnecessary force to bring him down?" The police car asked, snorting.

Red Alert shook his head. "I told the judge that section 14 of code 1-9993 said that if the mech was a killer then as much force as was thought to be needed could be used. I didn't even scratch his paint." He gumbled, glaring into the distance. "But, they still let him off. Ah well, we at least got him a week later with charges to stealing."

The police car snorted again, and then looked back at the others, watching as they hauled off the truck. "So, what are you going to charge him with?"

"For one thing, assault. I also recorded him sneaking in, and attempting to break in, so there's your evidence, but if you wish you could come have the usual group come on over to pick up the rest of the evidence."

The police car nodded. "I'll come over. My wife's been nagging for me to get some more energon."

"And where I work happens to be conveniently close to an energon store." Red Alert grumbled. "I don't know how much harder my jobs become since then. Mechs breaking in, thinking their breaking into an energon store-" Red Alert snorted disdainfully. "At least I can still have them locked up."

The police car shook his head, and then Red Alert asked, "Have you got any leads on the youngling killer?"

"No. Not even a description."

"Looks like I have one up on you then." Red Alert smirked, "I talked to a rather interesting child today, and the child described a mech who may be our killer."

The police snorted. "Oh really?"

Red Alerts optics narrowed. "Yes. Don't believe me?"

"Red Alert, you do realize that if this is another one of your insane conspiracy theories, I'm not going to listen." The police car said frostily.

Icy silence fell over both of them, Red Alerts back as stiff as a rail. "Then you'll have to speak to the child yourself."

"I will, thank you very much." The police car snapped. "What's the childs and creators name?"

"Firestar is the child, and Inferno is the creator." Red Alert said softly. "They just moved here though."

"So they might not be in the system?" The police car groaned. "Great, just the thing I need. Now I have to go out and-"

"Excuse me, is it safe?" Came a worried voice that Red Alert knew all too well.

"Inferno! You live here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno had never believed in fate, but his was either fate or some sort of sick joke Primus was playing on him. "Ah, you're the mech who told me about that killer." Inferno muttered. "I never did get your name."

"I'm Red Alert." The mech said, nodding.

The police car next to him broke in. "And I'm Asaro. Was it your child as Red Alert claims, that saw someone who might be the killer?"

Inferno nodded. "She might of. But how do you know that it is?"

"All of the creators of the killed younglings say that their children had told them that someone scary had appeared." Red Alert explained. "Even if it wasn't the killer, he might be connected to some other crime."

Inferno shook his head as he opened the door wide. "Come on in. I live on the second floo of the building, and I left Firestar in the kitchen with an energon cube."

As they entered into Infernos apartment, Red Alert looked around curiously. Boxes were piled up everywhere, filled with numerous items. Inferno called out, "Firestar!"

Their was a soft pitter-pattering of feet, then a red blur launched itself at Inferno, giggling madly. Inferno caught her just in time, before the sticky, energon coated hands could touch his face. "Firestar, we've got guests."

"Oh, Mr. nice guy!" Firestar said, grinning.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

How's that for an interesting first impression? Sorry Shoji-san, it ain't D. I am still attempting to wite him, but he's still on the odd part of my mind, and I'm probably never going to finish him off XD


	3. Chapter 3

Asaro looked at Red Alert, stunned. Red Alert looked a little surprised himself, as he stared down at the grinning Firestar. "Well, yes, umm, Firestar?" Asaro said, coughing. "I'd like to ask you a question."

Firestars optics switched to him, and she grinned even wider. "Yeah, cop!" She chirruped, looking up at him.

He chuckled, sinking down to one knee to look her in the optics. "Red Alert here told me that you saw a scary mech in the town square today." Firestar nodded quickly, head tilted curiously. "Would you mind telling me what he was like?"

"But I already told him!" Firestar said, pouting angrily.

"Yes I know, I just wanted to hear it for myself."

"He was big like 'Ferno, and smelled really bad. And he had stuff coming out of his shoulder!"

"What color was he?"

"Black and purple."

Both Red Alert and Asaro groaned. That description could fit about half the mechs in the city. "Well, it was worth a shot anyways. At least we know to look especially for black and purple."

_Unless Inferno and Firestar were hired to be people who threw us off the track-_ Red Alert cut off that theory as he thought back. Younglings as young as Firestar couldn't act very convincingly. Besides, if they were connected with the killer, then the killer probably would by lying low tonight- Red Alert comm. link crackled to life, as well as Asaros. "Sir! We found another body."

Red Alert grimaced as he turned to rush off. Firestar looked up at Inferno, tugging on his leg. "What does he mean body?"

Red Alert lied faster then he thought was possible. "It's just a secret code for a special something to be delivered to a very important person."

_Well, not a lie as I think about it,_ Red Alert realized as he and Asaro pounded outside. _after all, a soul is now being sent to Primus-_ Asaro cursed as they two took off. "The second kill in a month. He's beginning to step up. Before it was only two times a vorn."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno watched as the two tore out of the room, before turning back to Firestar. "Alright Firestar. Isn't it about time for you to go to have your nap?"

Firestar pouted. "But I'm not sleepy!"

Inferno shook his head, gently scolding her, "That may be, but you still need it."

Firestar pouted, and moved to run off before Inferno quickly caught her. She shrieked loudly, squirming in his arms. Inferno chuckled as he strode into her room. Thankfully the booth was already set up, along with a couple of warming blankets. Younglings got cold much too easily. "Alright, say good night."

" 'night" Firestar mumbled, snuggling down onto the bed. Then, suddenly she said, "Story?"

"Why certainly Firestar, what would you like to hear?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert stared down at the body, then shook his head. "I'm out of my league here. Theirs no security cameras in this part of town, except for the one on the edge of the town square, but that camera is of extremely low quality. I couldn't get a decent image out of it if I spent five vorns trying to do so."

"Then why not replace it?"

"The government is in charge of government cameras. I'm not. I can fix them because I received special permission. I even have the code to access them, but to replace them? Nope. No can do."

"Well, try getting an image anyways. Our own specialists will be doing so at the labs anyways."

"Remind me again _why_ I'm doing this?" Red Alert grumbled, looking up towards the camera mounted high on a post.

"Because you owe me a couple of favors, and are repaying them by helping me out with this job." Asaro grumbled. "Why not use your crazy paranoia for something useful and arrest the bad guy. If you catch the wrong guy you can just plead insanity."

Red Alerts hands clenched. "Because then the other reputation will be non-existent. I can't just randomly arrest people off the street."

Before the police car could say anything, Red Alert stalked off towards the pole. _Why did the goverment pull him in anyways? I can handle it just fine without him-_

But Asaro knew why they had pulled Red Alert in. If anyone tried to blame the police force for not doing their job correctly they could let it fall on Red Alert, and both knew it. While Red Alerts reputation might take a beating, it at least saved the polices, and in the end, that was all that really mattered.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert is so underappreciated...


	4. Chapter 4

Red Alert sighed, toying with his cube of energon as he sat on the edge of the town square. He had spent the entire night switching between watching the cameras for burglars to attempting to decipher the grainy, low quality images in the camera. Juggling the two had turned out to be a bad idea. From the sharp, clear images to the grainy, indistinct, Red Alerts optics were now moaning in agony.

Red Alert had given up near dawn, telling his underling to watch for burglars as he had retreated into a corner of the room to focus just on the images. He had managed to isolate several mechs, and had attempted to clear up the images. None of them had met Firestars description, and none of them were carrying a package big enough to be a youngling, but that didn't mean anything.

He considered leaving this place to go turn in what he found, but for now he simply sat and let the noise was over him, listening to the different gossip. It was how he gathered half of his information, by listening to the mechs chatter and catch up with each other in the town square. He froze as he saw a flash of red, and then a cheery voice said, "Why, hello! Fancy meeting you here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno had spotted Red Alert sitting all by his lonesome, and his insatiable curiosity had gotten the better of him. So he had taken Firestar by the hand, and wound his way over to Red Alert, despite the fact that he should be registering her for sparkling school. Of course, it didn't help that he had no idea where the school was…

Red Alert looked up, surprise flashing in his optics. "Hello Inferno. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to register Firestar for school, but I can't seem to find it." Inferno admitted, blushing slightly.

Red Alert sighed, finishing off the rest of the energon as he stood up. "I'll take you there."

"Ah, you don't have too-" Inferno protested, despite the fact that his spark rose a little higher at the thought.

"Nonsense. I was already about to go in that direction."

"Hey, Mr. Nice guy-" Firestar said, looking up at him.

"It's Red Alert." Red Alert said a little uncomfortably. "My name is Red Alert."

Firestar stared at him for a few moments before saying, "Mr. Red, did you get the body OK?"

Red Alert stared blankly at her for a moment before remembering the lie he had made up. "Yes, we did." Red Alert said softly, optics darting across the crowd. "But, Firestar, you excited to be going to school?"

The three made an unusual sight as they walked down the street. Firestar clinging to Infernos hand as Red Alert walked on the other side, talking to Firestar. He was a little unsure of what to say, but Inferno helped by throwing out his own useful tips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert pointed at the large, spacious building, saying, "Here you go. That's the school."

Inferno looked at the building, then back at Red Alert, rubbing the back of his head a little nervously. "Ya know, I've been meaning to thank you properly for helping Firestar when she was lost. Would ya like to come to dinner at my house? Nothing fancy, since I'm not fully unpacked, but-"

Inferno trialed off, looking at Red Alert hopefully. Red Alert stared back, surprised by the offer. "Certainly, Inferno." He at last got his vocalizer to work. "If you don't mind that I might be called away at any moment."

Inferno made a slight noise, and then asked, "Why are you on this job anyways? You're not a police car, that's for certain-"

"I'm a private security director." Red Alert said, blushing slightly. "They pulled me in to be the fall-out boy incase anything went wrong."

"What?"

_He must not know about my glitch._ Red Alert thought, even as something shrieked- _But that's impossible!_

Red Alert shook his head mentally. _No, it isn't impossible. He just moved here, and I've done a rather good job at hiding my glitch so far…_

Red Alert looked at Inferno, wondering how he could say it. "I'll explain over dinner." He said at last. "What time do you want me there?"

"Ah, around five o'clock ok? I want to put Firestar in before eight, and it takes us awhile to do so."

Red Alert nodded, muttering, "If the school doesn't try to suck out her CPU in the first place."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so Red Alert."

Inferno started heading into the school, only to stop as Firestar unexpectedly came tearing back. She wrapped her arms around his leg, and gave it a brief squeeze before saying, "See ya soon!"

Red Alert stumbled away, surprised and dazed.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Aww, Red gets some loving!


	5. Chapter 5

Asaro cursed as he met up with Red Alert. "We had no luck deciphering any of the images. We are now pleading to have that camera replaced."

Red Alert set down the datapad with the information he had gathered. "I got a couple of images, but none of them fit the description, and none of them have anything remotely big enough to carry a youngling, no matter how small."

"At least you got some images." He grumbled. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Not really. There were a couple of mechs who stuck around for a time, but they were met with someone else. So unless it's a large group of killers, I didn't see the killer." Red Alert grumbled, rubbing his optics wearily.

Asaro led Red Alert into a small cubicle, tossing him a datapad. "That's our information. You'll be on call for tonight."

"Yeah, around five o'clock I might be having diner, so try not to call me, OK?"

"Dinner? You?"

"Shut up! He doesn't know about my glitch yet, but I plan on telling him before dinner."

"Oh, really?" Asaro looked closely at Red Alert, who glared back.

_I can't say I'm a friend of Red Alerts, because we work strictly in job related activities, but I can claim to be more knowledgeable about him then most. He's very nervous._ Asaro said out loud, "Who you going to meet?'

Red Alerts face grew slightly crimson as he struggled to keep his indifferent mask on. "Inferno."

"Ah, the one with the daughter Firestar?"

A nod. "Too bad." Asaro said, thoughtfully. "He's probably already claimed."

Red Alert shot up out of the seat looking as if someone had just lit a fire underneath it. "What?"

"He's probably already claimed, and the other creator is just coming later or you'll be meeting them at the dinner. I was hoping that you might have finally found someone to calm you down a little."

"What do you mean by that? You're as nosy as your wife!"

"Leave my wife out of this. But, you have to admit Red Alert, ever since Infernos come here, you've been slightly calmer. You didn't come into my room spouting off five different conspiracies that you'd somehow manage to merge into one, nor did you start accusing the new person in the front desk about being a spy."

Red Alerts optics shuttered, and he flopped back down into the seat. "Not good." He mumbled.

Asaro shook his head. "Very good. I don't want to help another hurt newbies feelings that ten minutes into their job their accused of being a spy. It's about time you found someone capable of making you relax."

"But, as you said, he's probably already taken. And even then, they have no idea about my glitch. So, ten to one, they'll kick me out of the dinner after hearing about it."

Asaro snorted. "I don't think-"

Red Alerts expression cut him off. "Has it actually happened?"

"Yes."

Asaro shook his head. "That's unbelievable."

Red Alert snorted bitterly as he sunk lower onto his seat. Asaro eyed him cautiously, but at last he shrugged. A few moments later, one of his co-workers came in, tossing him a datapad. "Here ya go, autopsy reports."

Red Alert sat up, as he looked at the worker. The worker hesitated, before tossing him the second pad at Asaros nod. Red Alert caught it, and turned it on, his optics quickly scanning the information. "The kids been dead for two weeks already? Slag, that's… He can strike any day now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno hummed happily to himself as he set up the table for three. Firestar was bouncing around the house eagerly, wanting to help in her childish enthusiastic way. Inferno scolded her gently, "Put that down 'Star. And calm down! Red Alert should be here any second now-"

A timid knock sounded at the door. Inferno looked up, his face lighting up at the nock. "One second!" He called, attempting to get Firestar to sit down. "Firestar, c'mon sit in your place so that way I can go open the door for Red Alert."

Firstar pouted and sat down in her chair, optics tracking Inferno across the room as he pulled the door open. "Red Alert, glad to see ya!"

Red Alert looked at Inferno uneasily, fidgeting with his fingers. "Well, Inferno, I have something to say actually. Something to tell you that I suppose would be best told by me, and you not hearing from somebody else."

Inferno looked at Red Alert with a puzzled expression. "What might that be?"

Red Alert took a deep breath, and said slowly, "I have a glitch Inferno."

Infernos hand on the door slipped off to hang loosely at his side as he gaped at Red Alert. Red Alert looked at the ground, foot digging a little hole. "I have a glitch." Red Alert repeated, optics anuwhere but on Inferno. "I just wanted you to know."

Inferno struggled to say something, when Firestar said, "Mr. Red! Mr. Red!"

That shattered all of the confusion in Inferno, and he managed to smile as he said, "All righty then, I suppose that you'd like to tell me more about this over dinner?"

Surprise flickered in Red Alerts optics as he looked up. Inferno grin grew wider as he shrugged. "I can't say no to my kid, and if she likes ya-" Inferno shrugged. "I've never made friends with someone like you, but theirs the first time for everything, right?"

Red Alert stifled a small smile of his own as he nodded, and together they stepped inside.

* * *

The line! It works! Finally! (had to get on someonelses computer however.) And thewhole confessing of the glitch... I don't like that scene, seems a little rushed...


	6. Chapter 6

Asaro sorted through the various datapads that Red Alert had given him, grumbling. "Why did he have to put so many conspiracy theories in here anyways?"

He sat down, and began watching the footage. The scientists at the lab had managed to clarify the picture by about four times, making the alley way just visible. He didn't have much patience for anything other then paperwork, which was why he had Red Alert do everything else.

But, Red Alert was probably having dinner right now. _Of course, if he told them, its probably a very awkward dinner-_

0o0o0o0o0

Firestar shrieked with laughter as Red Alert said, a small smile of his own interweaving in his own voice, "And what do you know, a thousand balloons filled with water came cascading down onto his head."

Infernos shoulders shook as he laughed silently, his vocalizer turned off. It wouldn't do to have his neighbors woken up due to the loud laughter that would've otherwise resulted. Red Alert tilted back on his chair, and smiled at Firestar. "Now, finish the rest of your dinner and I'll tell you another story."

Firestar giggled throughout the rest of her cube. When she was done, she looked up at Inferno. "Still hungry."

Inferno chuckled as he stood up, reaching for her cube to refill it. Red Alert leaned back slightly Inferno passed by. Inferno noticed that Red Alerts cup of oil was gone. "Do ya want some more oil Red?"

Red Alert looked up at him, and then nodded shyly. Inferno took the cup and bustled off, and Red Alert watched Inferno go. _What am I supposed to say? After all, I'm still not sure whether or not he now hates me because I have a glitch-_

Firestar looked at Red Alert. "Red Alert, your blinking."

Red Alert looked at her, then down to where his pager was. It was indeed blinking. Quickly he activated the message, scanning though it.

Inferno heard a strangled noise, and his head poked around the corner to find Red Alert hurriedly standing up. "Ah, Red Alert?"

"They found another one. I'm sorry Inferno, but I've got to go now. They deposited it in a very public place, so that way cameras were able to record him."

Inferno watched, slightly disappointed as Red Alert ran for the door. When Red Alert reached it, Inferno called out, "Tomorrow, we're finishing up dinner, got it?"

Red Alert turned, jaw dropping. Inferno grinned. "You didn't get a chance to taste my oil cake yet. I bake the best in the planet. Isn't that right Firestar?"

Firestar was regarding Red Alert with saddened optics. She looked at Inferno as he spoke, and nodded smiling. "Cake!"

Red Alert hesitated, and Inferno sent him a slightly pleading look. And Red Alert said the last thing he ever would've expected himself to say. "I'm not free tomorrow night, but I will be in a week from now."

Two faces lit up, and Red Alert left. _Does that mean he might like me a little?_ Came the wistful, childish thought that Red Alerts cynic attitude and glitch quickly crushed. _No, he can't. He's just doing it for Firestar and…_

Not even the glitch could think of any other way that Inferno would want to get to know him. For the first time in Red Alert life, he wondered if perhaps he might be able to make a true friend whom he didn't automatically accuse of some ulterior motive like he had with Asaro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asaro looked up as Red Alert entered, and he stifled a slight smile. Red Alert looked as if he was floating on air. No one but those who knew Red Alert could tell, and even then it was a little hard. Red Alerts face was the same, paranoid mask, but each step had lightness to it that threatened Red Alert might be jumping in the air if it weren't for such a solemn occasion.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you did get some dinner."

"Yes actually. I guess he doesn't mind me having a glitch." Red Alert said, gazing around. "Where's the body?"

Asaro gestured to a fountain in the middle of the clearing. It was a small kids park that they were in, and the fountain was the type that kids could run through on hot days to cool off. "That-that slagger dumped the body in there. We were lucky to be the first ones to catch it before the neighborhood children came to play. Otherwise-" He grimaced, and Red Alert looked up towards a camera mounted out of normal reach.

"I'll need help getting to the cameras."

"I already have someone taking them down-"

"WHAT?" Red Alert roared. "If they were tampered with, taking them down will erase any signs of such a thing!"

Asaro blinked at Red Alert, trying to get his vocalizer working as Red Alert cursed and ran up towards the worker who was about to take down the camera. "No wonder he always insists on taking them down himself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno sat down with a heavy sigh, poking his food. "What's wong?" Firestar asked curiously.

"It's 'wrong' not 'wong' 'Star, and it's simply the fact that he has a glitch."

Firestars head tilted as she looked at him. "Whats wong with that?"

"Wrong, Firestar. Whats wrong with it is that he's…" Inferno stopped, unable to go on, even if his CPU could. _A reminder. A reminder of the one person I couldn't save, the one mech who begged me to save them, but I couldn't. That's why I'm taking care of you, even if you aren't my actual child._

Inferno groaned as he looked at Firestar. "He's a reminder 'Star. A painful reminder."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Their ya go, the reason why Inferno never hated Red Alert, even with his glitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Red Alert fretted as the 'specialized' team of mechs got to work on deciphering the images. He hadn't even had the chance to look at he images before he was rudely told to stand aside and let professionals work. Fuming, he had.

Now he was beginning to regret it. They were _damaging_ some of the footage in their eagerness to prove themselves- "That's it!" Red Alert said, exasperated.

Without a word he marched through the mechs, took the cameras, and carefully rearranged them so that each camera was facing the direction from which it had come from. There were five cameras in total, and Rd Alert linked each other to each other, and linked it to a hologram projector.

With a flick it was on, and the park became bathed in a silvery glow as the hologram projected what the cameras had seen. Red Alert prowled about, waiting slightly impatiently for somebody to appear.

At last, it happened. A mech, indistinct and blurry walked into the park, holding a large bundle. Red Alert and Asaros rushed up to the hologram, others who were observing scribbling down what was happening. Red Alert circled the mech, looking the mech up and down. It was hard to make out images, since the camera was of medium quality. It was simply there to deter those who bullied other younglings and to make sure no homeless mechs tried to stay the night.

It had not been built to identify a killer. Silently Red Alert watched as the mech dumped the bag into the fountain, then turn to leave. "Freeze the cameras."

Their was a short squabble among the scientists, and then the mech froze midstep. Police hurried forward to measure and try to make the mech more distinct. Asaros gestured Red Alert over. "So, how's you're regular job going?"

"I'm to be guarding the Temnarakos house again tonight. They're having a really large party."

Asaros shook his head. "And you're supposed to be there?"

"I am the one who organized the security, and I myself will be doing much of the watching." Red Alert said, and was about to go on when Asaros suddenly nudged him.

Red Alert fell studiously silent as a tall, blue mech walked up to them. "Asaros of the Police. I came to get a report on how the finding the killer goes."

"Sir!" Asaros saluted, and Red Alert snapped to attention as well. "We are having a bit of trouble sir. The mech will pick up any youngling it appears. Color, station, vehical mode, nothing has been the same in every youngling. As far as we can tell, he picks them up in a crowded area and walks off with them, telling them something. We're unsure since no ones caught him, but we hope to be able to catch him."

The mech nodded slowly, then his gaze switched to Red Alert. "Who are you?"

"Red Alert. Private Security director. I hire out to anyone."

"And why would you be working with the police?"

"The very first kill was dumped in the building in which I was guarding sir." Red Alert said stiffly. He had been aghast to find it out, and had upped his security measures since then, but the fact that he had missed it in the first place-

"I see. You're the one with the paranoia glitch, aren't you?"

Red Alert's optics flashed in anger as his jaw clenched. Asaro hurriedly intervened. "Sir, we got a suspect."

The mech looked at Asaro, recognizing the diversion for what it was, but he nodded nonetheless and allowed himself to be led away. Red Alert watched bitterly, hands clenching as he turned away. He left a message that he was going to his job on Asaros pager.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This time, Inferno knew he wasn't lost. But that didn't mean he couldn't make a slight detour to see if Red Alert was in the table that he had seen him in last time, now did it? Inferno looked around the public square, and saw a flash of red and white on the edge of the crowd, just before Red Alert passed in front of him, scribbling madly on a datapad.

"Red-" Inferno began, breaking off surprised as Red Alert jumped in surprise, dropping the datapad to scramble for a gun that wasn't their.

"Inferno. Oh, it's just you." Red Alert breathed, bending over to pick up the fallen datapad. A couple of mechs had stopped to stare, but they quickly lost interest. "How are you doing?'

Firestar looked around the square, her optics traveling across the mech interestedly, before stopping to point. "Goodies!"

Infernos head turned to a small vendor selling small, brightly colored energon goodies. "Only one." Inferno warned, allowing himself to be tugged along. Red Alert hesitated for a moment, before shrugging and following.

"By the way Inferno, I noticed that you only set for three people last night."

Inferno instantly guessed where Red alert was going. "I adopted Firestar after her father died and her mother suicided. Everyone thought she was bad luck, but-" Inferno shrugged. "I wanted to tell the mech who died sorry. Sorry that I let him die."

"All right Firestar, go ahead and pick one."

Firestar, who hadn't been paying any attention, pointed at the orange goodie, asking, "Can I have that?"

Red Alert watched on, optics unreadable. Firestar happily sucked at the cube as the three walked on towards the school. "By the way Red, what are you doing out here?"

Red Alerts optic ridge rose as Inferno unconsciously shortened his name, but he let it slide. For now. "I have several commissions from rich people across town to set up a security system inside of their homes so their children can be protected enough to play out in the front yard."

"Ah." Infernos happy spirits took a dramatic downswing as he remembered the killer. "So, what's going on with the investigation?"

Red Alert always prided himself on being able to lie well when needed to. It was something he would never brag about out loud, but it gave him a glow of inner satisfaction to see people accept his words as truth. Now, lying didn't seem like such a good prospect. He did however. "We still have no information on him."

Infernos scowl grew as he looked down at his adopted daughter. "Keep a close optic on her." Red Alert said. "I'm going to be coming over for dinner tomorrow, so I do expect Firestar to be their so I can tell her more stories."

Inferno grinned at that. "So, ya didn't mind telling her about it?"

"No, I'm even thinking about bringing my actual blackmail next time I come over. It should be funny for her to watch"

Inferno laughed at that, throwing one arm across Red Alerts shoulder. "You get her to sit still and watch something for more then two breems then I'm eternally in your debt."

Red Alert looked down at the ground to hide his blush, uncomfortably moving out from Infernos arm. Inferno looked at Red Alert, a little hurt. Red Alert said quickly, "I don't much like people touching me. Nothing against you personally."

Infernos scowl lightened up a little as he nodded. "Very well, I'll see ya again tomorrow."

Asaro appeared, holding a energon goodie in hand. "Hello Red Alert. Hi Firestar."

Red Alert looked at Asaro, and Asaro ignored the odd look as he asked, "Did you eat the goodie that I gave you?"

The youngling nodded, looking up from her treat. "Yep. Thanks for the treat!"

Red Alert muttered to Inferno, "When did Asaro give her the treat?"

"About a week ago. Why?"

Red Alert said nothing, uneasily brushing aside his glitch.

Red Alert pattered off in a different direction as Inferno guided Firestar the rest of the way to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning dawned bright and peaceful on the city, and Red Alert stretched tiredly as he hobbled out of his small, cramped room. He had been up all night watching other party, without so much as a cube of energon.

Apparently the hosts of the party claimed that no one should drink while on duty. Red Alert usually agreed, unless it was a strong, pick-me-up brew guaranteed to keep you awake. Not being able to even touch energon to wet your vocalizer was ridicoulous however.

Red Alert shielded his optics as they were met with the heavy sun. _Too bright_. _Make it stop-_

A giggle came from below him, as Firestars bright optics looked up at him. Red Alerts optics shuttered fast as he stared own at her. "Firestar?"

"Mr. Red!" Firestar chirruped.

"Why, are you here?" Red Alert asked, seized upon and panicking over the fact that Inferno might be hurt.

"School trip! We're going to the museum!" Firestar said, pointing across the street. Red Alert could see the rest of the students gathering outside of the museum doors.

"Why aren't you over their?"

"I asked a teacher to come say high, and they didn't come across the street fast enough." Firestar said, giggling.

Red Alert sighed, shaking his head. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"I know, I wanted to say hi though!" Firestar said, pouting slightly.

Red Alert hesitated before holding out his hand to her. "Shall we get you back across the street then?"

Red Alerts co-workers watched stunned and stupeified as Firestar fearlessly took the glitchy mechs hand, and both of them walked to where the crosswalk would be. "Is Red Alert going soft?"

"Is that his youngling?"

"No, I don't think that's his youngling."

"Then why would he be holding her hand?"

"How am I supposed to know! But that can't be his sparkling! They have laws against people with glitches having sparklings, remember? So that way it doesn't get passed down."

"Ah, yeah, that's true."

Red Alert was glad that Firestar was unable to hear the conversation taking place behind them as he waited patiently for the light to change to allow them across.

As if Primus had for once taken pity on him, the light changed, and Firestar darted onto the streets. Red Alert found himself being yanked after her, and he said quickly, "Slow down! You don't want to get run over!"

Firestar simply grinned as she dragged him across the street, through the crowd, and up to her teacher. "Moonwind! Moonwind!"

The femme turned, looking at Firestar. "Firestar! Why ever did you run across the street like that?"

"Meet Red Alert!" Firestar said, tugging at Red Alerts hand. Red Alert found himself in the awkward position of trying to bot straighten up and not ripping his hand out of Firestars grasp. Moonwind watched slightly amusedly, and Red Alert gave it up, settling for being slightly bent over so that Firestar could keep a hold of his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Firestar has said a lot about your stories."

Red Alert muttered something banefully under his breath. Moonwind looked at him, and asked, "Why are you here anyways? It's not often that a child knows where one of their creators-"

Red Alert instantly shook his head. "I'm not her creator mam. I simply know her from an investigation I once did. And she doesn't know where I work, I had simply been standing in that spot for nearly two breems trying to adjust to all the light-"

Red Alert stopped as the gates slowly opened up. "Anyways, I suppose this is where we're going have to say goodbye, since I must get on to my next job."

Moonwind nodded, slightly amused, but attempting not to show it. Red Alert hastily disentangled himself from Firestar and was about to leave when a powerful voice cut across the younglings shrieking laughter. "Red Alert!"

Red Alert stiffened, recognizing the voice from a week ago. Quickly he saluted the tall, blue mech. "Sir!"

The mech nodded, and gestured to the museum. "I was planning on touring the museum today while I visited. Would you care to join me?"

Their was a distinct hint of metal in the mechs voice, telling the reluctant Red Alert tha saying no wasn't an option. _He's going to shoot me, take me apart, and sell me while alive._ Red Alert predicted gloomily.

Outwardly he nodded, his cold, indifferent mask sliding neatly into place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert was about ready to scream from sheer boredom. The mech whom he walked beside hadn't spoken once, and while Red Alert knew how to entertain himself very well, it was times like these when his glitch couldn't come up with any of the weird conspiracy theories that even _he_ had trouble believing that boredom would begin to creep in. "Well Red Alert, what do you think of this place?"

Red Alert decided to get rid of the mech. "I think sir that it's just a mass propaganda to teach normal citizens about only certain aspects of life, while not applying it too all areas, while the government plans-"

As Red Alert rambled on, his inward smirk grew as the other mech paid less and less attention. He finished up with a "Which all boils down to the government controlling you to ask this question."

"I see." Sharp optics pierced Red Alerts. "If that is true, why do you work for the government?"

"I don't. I work for myself, I only hire out to those whom I find are worthy of trust after searching extensively into their backgrounds." Red Alert said stiffly. Then realized he had revealed something about himself. _Bad Red Alert! You're not supposed to let other mechs find out about your personality other then you're paranoid._

The mech nodded, and looked down as his pager beeped. "I suppose I have to go now. Very well, I will see you sometime later."

Red Alert nodded, mentally making a note to never cross the mechs path again if he could help it. Firestar looked up at Red Alert, tugging shyly at his hand. "Red Alert, I can't read the plaque. Come tell me?"

Red Alert allowed himself to be pulled along, and foud himself next to Moonwind, who was gathering everyone up to read them the plaque. "Red Alert, you're here too?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Somebody made me cancle all my jobs today." Red Alerts slightly strained expression warned the femme off of questioning him further about it.

His pager dinged loudly, making several of the younglings jump, and a few of the grown ups glare. Red Alert ignored them all as he quickly checked the pager. _Another one. He's speeding up once again. Now he's killed once a week. How long has the child been dead anyways?_ Red Alert hastily made his way out of the room, not realizing Firestars crestfallen expression.

Moonwind knelt down to Firestar, asking, "What's the matter?"

"He's always rushing everywhere. He didn't finish his story last time, and he didn't escort me all the way to the classroom-" Firestar murmured, looking down at the floor.

Red Alert came back, realizing that he hadn't even said goodbye. "Firestar, I'm sorry that I have to leave so suddenly, but I do promise to be here for dinner tonight."

Firestars expression lightened up considerably, and Moonwind watched as Red Alert hurried out. She turned back to the group, not realizing as a large, almost meanicing mech peeked around the corner. He was smiling to himself, and Red Alert hurried right by him in an attempt to get to work. "Tonight I'll make my move."

SsSsSsSsSs

Someone asked what Asaro looks like... he looks exactly like Prowl, just a little shorter, and slightly more older looking (You know, like how Prowl would be the cool, smooth looking cop, Asaro would be the older, squatter, more battle-scarred looking mech...)


	9. Chapter 9

Red Alert scowled as he looked up

Red Alert scowled as he looked up. "Oh no, I'm not going on duty tonight. I promised Inferno that I'd come and I promised Firestar that I'd bring along my blackmail."

Asaro looked down at Red Alert, then shook his head. "Too bad. We got a good clue."

Red Alert perked up slightly at that, and his hands paused on the data pads. "Apparently they found something in the kids stomach. It was a tracker. That's how he hunted down his victims. He would use the tracker, and follow them anywhere from a distance. Because a youngling flushes its body once a day, that means he only has a day in which to strike."

"That's interesting." Red Alert murmured. "Is their anyways to backtrack the signal? And how does he get the kids to eat the trackers anyways?"

Asaro shook his head. "No, The signal lasts only for a week, then vanishes. That's just enough time to learn a mechs habits. As for getting the trackers inside of the mech, we're beginning to think he might own a goodie store or something catering directly to younglings, implants the tracker into one of them, gives it to the child, and then-bam!"

Red Alert thought for a few moments, before nodding. "I'll work on the idea after I get home."

Asaro was about to protest, when he suddenly stopped. "All right, I'll give you this night off. However, that means you owe me now."

Red Alerts optics narrowed as he pulled out a datapad. "Stop right there or this little thing is going to be conveniently left behind in Wildrunners hands where he will play it for the entire police force."

Asaro looked at the pad, wondering what it contained. Then he realized, "Wait, you're showing Firestar all of the blackmail material you've gathered?"

Red Alert smirked as he placed the pad at the top of the stack. "Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno looked up as the nock sounded at the door. "Come in!"

Red Alert stepped in, precariously balancing a stack of datapads. Firestar was out of Infernos grasp before he knew it, and tackling Red Alert. Red Alert went down with a barely audible yelp, and a clattering of datapads. "Story, story story!" Firestar chanted, looking at Red Alert.

Red Alert struggled to get his vocalizer working as he said, "First you need to get off!"

Firestar grinned even wider as she scrambled off, and Red Alert curled up around the pain, attmempting to rise. "Ya alright?"

"I think my stomach just got turned into pulp. She's strong."

"Of course I'm strong!" Firestar chirruped. "Story, story!"

Red Alert held up a recording, pointing to the vid. "Just stick it in."

Firestar was off like a shot, and Inferno finally managed to reach Red Alert to help him up. "Any chance of you running off again?"

"Not really. If they find another body they might, but he usually has a one week interval in-between kids." Red Alert grunted, and Inferno extended a hand down towards Red Alert.

Red Alert hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the hand, and allowing Inferno to haul him up. "Thanks."

Firestar called, "look! Look!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno chuckled as he tucked the exhausted Firestar into bed. The three hours of nearly constant laughing had left her so exhausted she could barely move, and Red Alert was in a different room, stacking all of his datapads back up. "Sleep well." Inferno said softly, kissing the head of Firestar. The youngling giggled as she snuggled down into the covers, and Inferno left the room, leaving on only the nightlight.

Red Alert looked up, setting the last datapad onto the stack. "Well then Red, thank you for the night."

"Thank you for having me over Inferno. It isn't often that I get invited over to a persons home."

Inferno nodded, as Red Alert settled onto the couch, taking a special cube of high-grade from Inferno. He sipped at it carefully. "So, what's with Firestar? Shouldn't you be having a second creator?"

"Ah, no! No." Inferno said quickly. "She isn't my child."

Red Alerts head cocked interestedly, and Inferno explained, "Her parents got killed in a fire I couldn't put out. Her dad I'm guessing had a glitch which is why no one told me until it was too late." Infernos face became sorrowful. "I never met him before then, but I was furious. Even with a glitch, it wasn't his fault you know?'

Red Alert said nothing, simply listening as Inferno poured out his hurt. "During the fire, he already knew his bondmate was dead, and that he wasn't far behind. So, he handed me Firestar and asked me to make sure she got properly taken care of. I told him I'd be back, and he begged me to save her."

Red Alert nodded, and said soflty, "So, you adopted Firestar, and moved here?"

"Yeah."

Red Alert set his stack of datapads on the table, silently counting them. _One, two, three, four…_"I'm missing a pad."

Inferno blinked at Red Alert, then looked around the room. "Do you think Firestar has it? She looked like she was curled around something." Red Alert said, looking at Inferno.

Inferno shrugged, and moved back towards Firestars room, opening the door softly. And his spark stopped dead. Standing over her was a large, black shadowy figure. Red Alert peeked over Infernos shoulder, and his own optics went wide.

Without a second thought he pulled his gun from subspace, open firing on the stranger. There was a muffled cry of pain, and Firestars optics onlined suddenly in confusion, and she half rose to a sitting position. Red Alert cursed, springing forward to tackle the mech, and together they went sailing out the second story window.

"RED ALERT!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long. Stupid laptop. Refuses to work properly.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The mech beneath Red Alert screeched in agony as Red Alerts own pained gasp could be heard slicing through the air. "Somebody call the police!" Red Alert yelled, struggling to keep a hold of the mech.

The mech snarled, energon clearly dripping from several blasts where Red Alert had managed to wound it. With a snarl it threw Red Alert off, sending Red Alert skidding back nearly five feet, attempting to keep his balance. Red Alert rushed back in, subspacing a pair of handcuffs that he carried with him.

The mech attempted to change and run as Red Alert grabbed it around its neck. A siren could be heard down the street, and Red Alert yelped in pain as a elbow came slamming backwards, hitting Red Alert squarely in the stomach.

Foam came out of nowhere as Inferno sprayed down the ground, making it treacherous. Red Alert wasn't sure whether or not to thank Primus, and decided to go along with thanks as the mech slipped, slamming down onto the ground.

Red Alert wrenched back on arm, snapping on the cuff, and was reaching for the other arm, when with a roar; the mech shook him off, sending him rolling into the foam.

Red Alert scrambled for purchase as he attempted to move to inactivate the mech. There was the sound of something being subspaced, and Red Alert looked up the biggest gun that he had seen in vorns. "Slag." He whispered, frozen.

The mech smirked, or at least Red alert thought the mech smirked, because he couldn't see his face. But the shadows grew a little deeper around the mechs mouth, so Red Alert was willing to be t that the mech had smirked. "DIE!" Came the hiss, and Red Alert threw himself forward as the crackling energy flew over his head.

_I'm… alive._ Red Alert thought dazedly, before snapping back into the present. He needed to stop that mech-

Red Alert rolled out of the way as the mech was tackled from behind and Infernos angry roar echoed across the streets, "Trying to harm my youngling!"

"Inferno, knock him out!" Red Alert cried, and Infernos fist rose and fell.

The mech lay still beneath Inferno, and Red Alert climbed to his feet unsteadily. "Good. Let's put him in the handcuffs." Red Alert panted, feeling slightly weak and dizzy.

Inferno snapped the mech into the handcuffs, and Red Alert sighed, just as the police car came screeching up. "We got a call that we were needed."

"Yeah, this guy here-" Red Alert started to explain, still bent over double and clutching his stomach. "Who is he?"

Inferno turned the mech over, and Red Alerts breath stopped in horror. "Asaro." He breathed, before crumpling in a ball of agony.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert onlined a few moments later, looking right up into Infernos worried face. Firestar had wrapped her arms around his arm. Inferno spoke up, "Red, are ya feeling alright?"

"I think my energon processor was smashed, but I'll have a medic look at it later." Red Alert said, trying to brush it aside.

Inferno scowled as he looked across the expanse of police cars. "Isn't their a medic somewhere in their?"

"Yes, there is." Came a cool reply. "I'm he. Now, who is in need of my assistance?"

Red Alert scowled, and Inferno pressed one hand against his chest as Red Alert attempted to rise. "Red, I know you aren't feeling well. Now let the medic check you over."

"No."

"Red Alert-"

"No."

The medic ignored Red Alerts protests, as he looked Red Alert over, his hands gently running over Red Alerts stomach in an attempt to find what was wrong. "He'll need to stay in the hospital overnight."

Red Alert asked the sky, moments before he finally gave in to the creeping blackness, "No one ever pays attention to me, do they?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A week later) Asaros wife, a beautiful blue femme, sat next to Red Alert. The 'overnight stay' had turned into a week long stay as the medics found that Red Alert had been avoiding the hospital for vorns now. Which meant he was going through nearly a complete replacing session. "Asaro confessed to it all. He and a candy vendor would target random younglings, stalk them for a week, and kill them. He's been placed on the death row."

Red Alert stared at her sadly, and then patted her hand. "Well, Windswift, at least everyone knows you didn't do it as well."

Inferno entered the room, Firestar at his heels. "Well, hello their." Windswift said to Firestar, immediatly warming to the youngling. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. When is Red going to be released?" Firestar chirruped.

Windswift looked at Red Alert, one optic ridge cocked. _Why is she calling you 'Red'_ the optic message asked, and Red Alert avoided the gaze as he said, "I'm to be released tomorrow."

"Good. This is yours!" Firestar said, plopping into Red Alerts lap a vid. Red Alert picked it up, and realized that it was the missing datapad.

Inferno scratched the back of his head as he admitted embarrassedly, "It took me awhile to remember why we went back to Firestars room in the first place. I thought you might like that."

"Thank you Inferno." Red Alert said softly, setting the pad aside.

A medic came in the room, scowling. "Alright, time for you to get your new insides."

Red Alert glared, attempting to scramble back. The medic ignored that as he began wheeling the entire berth out of the room. "Oh wait, Red Alert! Your house burned down!"

"WHAT! Out of all the stupid, pit-ridden, slagging-" Red Alerts heavy tirade of cursing faded into the distance as the medic ignored his patients ill-disposition, and Inferno looked at Windswift.

"Really?"

"Yes. We've been searching for a place where he could stay, but-" Windswift let the sentence hang, and was rewarded as Infernos face lit up.

"Well, he can stay at my place."

"That's good."

Windswift smiled at Inferno, and pointed at the youngling. "Well, lets see about transferring what could be salvaged to your apartment, shall we?"

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Sneaky me. Kinda. Next chapter should wrap it all up...


	11. Chapter 11

Red Alert stalked out of the medbay sourly. He had been completely repaired. And by completely, every single wire had been replaced, whether or not he needed it. Most mechs would've loved this 'fresh from the assembly line' feel, but Red Alert didn't. Already he was beginning to overcompensate in this almost foreign body.

Inferno came running up at that moment, panting. "Good, there you are Red."

Red Alert blinked at Inferno, remembering that Windswift had said that someone would come to pick him up to take him to the house he was currently staying at. "Shall we get going to my house?"

_Windswift, I'm going to kill you._

0o0o0o0o0o

Windswift shivered violently. "You all right boss?" came the soft question of one of her co-workers.

"Yes, I just felt a cold chill go down my back. I wonder if Red Alert found out about his new house?"

"You sure it was a good idea to stick the two together? They've only known each other for short amount of time-"

"It'll be fine." Windswift murmured. "If Inferno could stand Red Alerts complaints in the hospital, then he can survive anything."

0o0o0o0o0

It took some adjusting, on both parts, but Red Alert quickly settled down. Very few of his things had survived the fire, and with his week long absence, work had piled up horrendously. Red Alert sighed one day as he was sitting down at the table.

Inferno had set down some ground rules. Dinner was at the end of the cycle. Everyone came. Everyone. Even if it meant dragging Red Alert out of his room. Red Alert had stopped resisting after the fifth experience, and even began making time during his jobs to make sure he came to dinner. "What's the matter Red?"

"I was just thinking about where to move out to."

Inferno froze, energon sloshing against the cubes. Red Alert didn't notice as he frowned down at the table. Inferno was thankful that Firestar was still putting away her toys in another room. She didn't need to hear this. "What do you mean Red?"

"Well, I can hardly bum off you for too much longer, I feel slightly guilty about you refusing to allow me to help buy anything, even though you're still adjusting to life here." Red Alert traced a meaningless pattern on the table top, optics distant. "And I haven't been the best of a guest either. I've woken you up plenty of times with my bad recharge-"

Inferno interrupted, "Well, you are a guest. And don't worry about the recharge, Firestar can sleep though anything, and I hardly get the best either."

Red Alert nodded at that, but he continued frowning down at the table. "And then theirs the work factor."

Inferno turned to look at Red Alert, who shrugged, turning slightly red. "One day, I'm not going to be coming back." Firestar froze at the doorway, optics wide. Both adults didn't notice her.

"My job is dangerous, even if it is boring most of the time, but one of these days the lucky shot from a burglar or assassin, or someone else will get me. I don't exactly want Firestar to come home expecting me one day, and I'm in the hospital or mortuary."

Inferno winced at the flat tone, and Firestar came rushing into the room, asking, "What's a mortuary?"

Red Alert looked down at her, stunned for a moment, before smiling. "A very special place that I hope you never go to."

"But, if its special, then why wouldn't I want to go to it?"

"Tust me, you don't."

Firestar sat down next to Red Alert, and turned on her best baby optics. She didn't understand a lot of what Inferno and Red Alert had been saying, but she had understood one thing. Red Alert was thinking about going away and leaving her alone. "You'll stay with me, forever? Please?"

Red Alert froze as he took the energon, his wide optics comical. Inferno smothered a snicker, setting a smaller cube in front of Firestar. "What brought on this question?"

"Stay!" Firestar insisted. "Please?"

Red Alert looked helplessly at Inferno, who quickly began scolding, "Now Firestar, that's Red Alerts decision. He can stay if he wishes to, but he can leave if he doesn't want to stay here."

Firestar pouted, scowling at Inferno. "But you want him to stay as well!"

Inferno winced, as Red Alerts surprised expression turned to Infenro. "Of course I want him to stay." Infenro said weakly, "But if Red Alert doesn't wish to stay-"

"He's staying!" Firestar snapped, her youngling face scrunching up into a snarl.

Inferno was about to say more, when Red Alert shook his head. "I guess I am."

Firestars expression lightened up, and Red Alert smiled helplessly at Inferno. "I do insist on helping to pay for something."

Inferno nodded, expression light and cheery. "Aye, Red. I suppose you could if you're going to stay."

The dinner that night was exceptionally lighthearted.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Yeah! It's done! Now review. Even if you haven't reviewed for the last few chapters, you have to review in here. Got it? I don't like it when I get reviews for all my other chapters, but for my very last one I get nothing. 


End file.
